


Content

by TellTaleKael



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Guys Have Feelings Too, Bad Sanses Poly + Lust, Bad Sanses/Lust, Commission fic, Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Lust Centric, Lust Is Bae But Doesn’t Know It Yet, Lust/Cross/Dust/Horror/Killer/Nightmare, M/M, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, They Try To Woo Him And He’s Like Huh, Underlust Sans (Undertale), Xtale Sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellTaleKael/pseuds/TellTaleKael
Summary: In which Lust is wooed but doesn’t realize it.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 165





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for [TheOrdinaryOli](https://twitter.com/theordinaryoli?s=21) on Twitter. It was such a lovely prompt! I definitely want to revisit this scenario later, with some longer works!

The castle always had a little chill to it, unless you were right by one of the roaring fireplaces that never seemed to go out. Lust ran hotter than most, so the chill was usually welcomed, though he imagined it would bother him all sweat-slicked from exertion as he was. That is, if he weren’t tangled up in a warm nest of the softest blankets and bodies available. 

He nuzzled his face into Cross’ ample breasts, mouthing at them teasingly. Cross had the softest flesh out of them all, despite having a stronger core than most Sanses. It made him perfect for cuddles, especially since the affection made him blush a deep purple. Lust smiled against his ecto, hand idly stroking his side. Cross’ magic was a deeper, darker purple than his own, so if Lust pulled back enough to look down, he knew he would be able to see his own magic in Cross’ abdomen, a lighter patch where he had released his seed deep inside the soldier. 

Horror and Dust had both fallen asleep already. Horror had the least amount of energy to spare, so after one round he was finished. Unless he was in heat, of course. Lust had to be careful to feed him often during heats to keep him from overworking himself and collapsing. It worked best when he incorporated food into their sex; the other seemed to enjoy eating off of Lust’s body, his good eyelight almost sparkling when the two pleasures he had been denied for so long were combined. 

Surprisingly, though, no one had been in heat this time. Lust had expected someone to be, as that’s usually why he was called to the castle. That, or someone’s LV was acting up and they needed a release other than fighting. But no, this time Lust had arrived to a spectacular dinner served by Horror. Everyone had been seated at the grand table in the dining room, lit up by candles that flickered warmly. Lust had been given the seat at the head of the table, all eyelights (or empty sockets) on him. He’d been invited to eat, served by the others attentively, teased and joked with in good humor. 

It had almost been like... like a ~~date~~. 

The meal ended with a kiss from everyone. It had been Killer who had pushed it further than a simple goodnight peck. Always one to go beyond propriety, Lust hadn’t been surprised when a bony hand slid between his legs to squeeze at his coccyx. He _had_ been surprised, though, when Dust lifted him up in a bridal carry and they all made their way down the hallway. Lust found himself laid out on a soft nest in one of the many bedrooms, carefully stripped of his clothing. It had been the first time they had sought him out because they wanted him, not because they needed him. It was also the first time they had all been present. He’d slept with pairs a few times, usually Dust and Horror, who were close. Dust protective over Horror, gentle with the broken skeleton in a way he never was with any other. 

Surrounded on all sides, kissed and touched, fucked and allowed to fuck in turn, Lust had been pampered all night. Various colors of magic flecked his thighs, a mix of all his partners for the evening, save for one.

A tentacle curled around his middle, and Lust smiled. He wasn’t surprised that Nightmare waited until last, always wanting his crew to be taken care of first. He was always the last to eat, or to be healed, waiting until the others were all satisfied and safe before he would allow himself to do the same. Lust was gently lifted from Cross’ embrace, cock slipping free from the soldier’s entrance. His magic dribbled out onto Cross’ inner thighs, making him blush even deeper. 

Lust found himself in Nightmare’s lap, tentacles curling around him, sliding over his body. He slipped his arms around Nightmare’s neck, meeting his eyelight with a smile. “Your turn now?” he asked lowly, so as not to wake the two already sleeping. Even without eyelights, he knew that Killer wasn’t asleep where he lay, propped up on some pillows. Mostly because he was still touching himself, fisting his cock in slow strokes as he watched Lust.

“so it would seem,” Nightmare said with a half-smirk. “if you would have me.”

“The evening wouldn’t be complete without,” Lust replied, watching that smirk grow, and even soften somewhat. 

Nightmare didn’t call on him often. Once, after it was established that he would be the one called in to help the crew with their heats, and twice, when Lust began to leave his basement open, offering healing and a safe place to rest with no questions asked. Both times had felt like a test, a way to ensure his motivations were, if not good, then at least not harmful. 

This time didn’t feel like that. He shifted his body, bringing back his dripping entrance, and tentacles lowered him onto Nightmare’s cock, his reactions studied intently by that cyan eyelight. It was the first time Nightmare had done this facing Lust. The other two times had found Lust with his face buried in silk sheets on Nightmare’s bed as he was pounded from behind. The surge of affection Lust felt probably wasn’t good on Nightmare’s senses, but he didn’t respond with violence or cutting words to draw negativity from Lust. Instead, he curled his hands around Lust’s bruised thighs and rocked up into him. After being so thoroughly used, the simple, easy glide was still enough to make Lust shiver with pleasure, sensitive even beyond how he usually was due to his condition. 

The slick sounds of Killer touching himself stopped, and after some shuffling, Lust felt the other slide against his back, cock hot nestled against his ass. “he looks good like this, don’t he, boss? covered inside and out by all our magic,” he purred, rubbing his cock against Lust, leaving a trail of slick magic on his ecto. Nightmare’s tentacles tightened ever so slightly around Lust, his thrusts sharpening. Lust curled his phalanges against Nightmare’s shoulder blades, mouth falling open. Killer’s silver tongue seemed to affect even the usually stoic Nightmare. 

“yeah,” Killer crooned. “it’s good to have him here, isn’t it? in your castle, in your arms. safe and fed and well-fucked.” He nibbled on Lust’s shoulder lightly, scraping his teeth across bone. He brought his hand back down to stroke himself again, the wet tip of his cock brushing Lust’s ass every time Nightmare lowered him back down. “all your boys are right here, under your gaze, nice and content,” he purred. Nightmare shuddered, eyelight blazing, and Lust whined as magic burst inside of him, filling him with cyan, the heat warming his puffy, swollen walls and tipping him over into a final orgasm for the night. 

Killer’s hand jerked hard and fast, and soon he too spilled, painting Lust’s ass with red magic. He huffed and gave one last nibble on Lust’s shoulder before retreating back to his throne of pillows, grin smug. Lust let his forehead fall against Nightmare’s shoulder as he trembled through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Tentacles fluttered over his body, prodding bruises and bite marks alike, as if taking stock of where they all were and admiring them. Finally, they lifted Lust off of Nightmare’s cock. Magic leaked from him, but Nightmare didn’t seem to care, pulling him in to kiss his teeth softly. 

He was carefully placed back against Cross and tucked in. Nightmare brushed his cheek with a tentacle before retreating. “sleep,” he commanded. “you’re safe here.”

Lust never had any doubts that he was.


End file.
